Love is a Drug
by ven.fireheart
Summary: What if Bella has no choice but to stay with the Volturi while the Cullen family are banned from entering Volterra? A story in which fates intertwine. Bello/Aro, Bella/Marcus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aro's POV:**

Today had been an intriguing day.

Only a few minutes ago, I sent my two guards to bring back a young, talented vampire who wished only for death. Now, there were three individuals standing before me, two vampires and the other… a human. She was a strange one indeed; with silky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she had managed to become close to the Cullens, a vampire coven that used to reside in a small town named Forks. I looked closely at her, and approached her to rob her every thoughts with the help of my gift.

"May I?" I asked the seventeen-year-old Edward Cullen as I reached out my hand towards the girl.

"You should be asking her, not me," he snarled.

"Ahh, of course. Excuse my impertinence. Isabella Swan, would you allow me to touch your hand?"

The girl stuttered a nervous yes, and I waited for the usual overwhelming flow of memories, thoughts, and dreams as my cold, marble hand made contact with hers. However, I discovered that all I heard were my own thoughts.

"Fascinating," was all I could murmur out. For the first time in my thousands of years of living as a vampire, a human repelled my powers. "You are immune."

"Well, now that this is over and done with, would you excuse us? My mate is tired, and so are Alice and I. I see no reason to take your precious time by dwelling here any longer," I heard Edward say.

"Oh no, there is no need to worry. We have plenty of time. But, we will get straight to the point as we need to… feed soon." As soon as I mentioned 'feeding', our visitors' expressions changed drastically. The male teen vampire suddenly developed a protective stance, shielding me from the girl, his companion shot a worried look, and the human's eyes became slightly wider in understanding.

I chuckled. "Like said earlier, do not worry. We, the Volturi, are most efficient at managing our hunger as long as no blood is present. Now, back to the main issue. What shall we do with you?"

Suddenly, Caius spoke up. "You know what is to be done, brother. They broke the law, so they shall face the consequences."

It was true. No vampire was permitted to speak of our greatest secret. Yet, the Cullens let a human in with welcoming arms. We would have to dispose of her in order to maintain our society.

My thoughts were interrupted. "I would never tell anyone about this. I'd never." I must admit, the girl was brave. She would make a fine addition to our guard. It would be such a waste to get rid of one with as much potential as her.

"Well then, what do you propose we do?" I asked softly. "We cannot afford let a human loose with knowing our secret. Unfortunately, there is no choice but to-"

"I've seen it."

I turned to see who had spoken; it was Edward's pixie haired companion who stayed quiet during all this time.

"Seen what, my dear?" I was already aware of her powers as a seer. She'd also make a fine addition to the Volturi.

"Bella will become one of us. I'm going to turn her myself."

"May I?"

As I touched Alice Cullen's hand, her latest prediction flooded into my mind. A female vampire was running with such speed and grace only vampires were capable of. And at her side, running with equal speed, was Edward Cullen. The girl was wearing a simple white dress which was ripped near the bottom, and I had no doubt that this female was the one standing in front of me.

"So she will become one of us. But-"

"But?" Edward questioned.

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, I am aware that your predications may change according to the mindset of your present self. So in theory, if you changed your mind about turning her, the future will change as well, no?" Usually, I would have accepted her proposal and let them leave, but this was an exception. For some reason, I felt that the young human needed to stay here, in Italy. Not back to her old home in Forks where she may yet get abandoned once more.

There was a sudden growl. _Ah, but if you left her once, what will prevent you from doing it again, Edward? Think about it. She will be safe here, in Volterra._

"Brother, this conversation is becoming far too long. We have other duties to attend to. Let us finish this," Marcus said. "Furthermore, I have a suggestion."

I took a moment to realize that Marcus was the speaker, as he never cared about anything. "Well brother, what is your plan?"

"I believe young Isabella should make the decision. We shall offer two choices. You will be killed by our hands, or you shall join our coven. Of course, the other two will suffer punishments for breaking the law as well. What do you think, Aro?"

I was stunned. Ever since Marcus' mate died, he never offered a solution on his own will or speak more than necessarily at times like these. "I agree with you, brother."

I turned to Isabella Swan. "What do you say, my dear? Will you join us, the Volturi, and become our family?"

I observed her shocked expression. She stood still for several seconds and whispered, "If t- there is no other c- choice… then I'll join you, but… what will happen to Edward and Alice?"

"Usually, the penalty for revealing our secret is death, but as this is a special case, they, as well as every other Cullen, will be restricted from coming anywhere near Volterra. I believe that shall be enough punishment for them," I said with a smirk. The human's eyes widened once more, and tears began to form near the bottom. I felt a rather strange sensation as my body wanted to comfort her; reach my hand to wipe away her tears, but I ignored it.

"No! Bella!" Edward hollered.

It was a waste though, I thought. Their powers would have served the Volturi well.

"Felix and Demetri. Escort our guests out of the castle with Alec. Make sure they are provided with plane tickets to whichever location they wish. Farewell, dear friends. Please show my regards to Carlisle as well," I spoke gently.

"Bella! You can't stay with these… monsters. Don't worry. We'll meet again. I'll come back for you. I love you. Always remember that," Edward shouted in desperation. I dismissed the two vampires and the guards with a snap of my fingers and turned my back on them.

I suddenly became annoyed as soon as the girl spoke back to him. "Edward… Don't leave me alone again. It was hard the first time. Not again…" She broke into sobs as the two Cullens were restrained by Felix and Demetri and forced out, with Alec following them close behind.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**This is my first story, so it's probably really bad. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aro's POV:**

"How is she?" I asked.

"Same as usual. She barely eats or drinks anything we provide and won't even leave her room. It's as if she completely lost her soul," Demetri reported back.

"Hmm. It is a pity. No matter, she will be changed the moment we decide who will be the one to do so. My brothers and I have a fair idea of who shall turn her, but I suppose her opinion matters as well in this situation. Go back and ask her who exactly she prefers to be changed by from the Volturi," I said thoughtfully. After all, I did feel sorry for her. Soon, she will become one of us; not a human, but a soulless monster.

"Yes, master. I will immediately," he replied.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Everything was a blur to me now. My eternal love had left me once more, although this time it was not his choice. And now I was just waiting to become a vampire to join the most powerful coven known to all. Just my luck. Even if I had lived for hundreds of years, I would have never imagined myself in this type of situation.

I had shut myself in this room for fourteen whole days now, refusing to ever leave more than ten steps from the room I was assigned to or talk in long conversations with anyone. To tell the truth, I was starving. Which reminded me… I wonder how Charlie was doing. He was probably worrying himself to death back at home. This wasn't the first time I disappeared like this, but I knew I could never go back to see him. Tears welled in my eyes once more, and I found myself wiping them away for the seventeenth time since my visit to Volterra.

All of a sudden, there was a faint knock. I slowly got out of the bed, walked towards the door, and before I got a chance to twist the door handle, a deep, rough voice spoke up.

"Miss Isabella. Master Aro was wondering whether you would like to decide on who turns you tomorrow." I recognized the voice as Demetri, one of the guards who took Edward away from me.

I opened the door, only to be face-to-face with a fairly tall, intimidating man with short, brown hair and glowing crimson eyes. "Why does it matter? I thought you guys would decide on your own."

Demetri seemed surprised by my reaction. He replied, "Isabella Swan. We are not as heartless as you take us for. You may have heard of us as cruel, merciless creatures, but those are just rumours. You are a part of us now, and we shall do everything in our power to give you the comfort you need."

My eyes widened. It was true. I never even knew who this 'Volturi' group was on a personal level; yet, I was judging them by what others have said. _But the Cullens were the one to tell me this. They would never lie. _At the thought of the Cullen family, I was on the brink of tears once more.

"I- I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," I whispered. Usually, I spoke as quietly and quickly I could, but I was pretty sure these vampires would catch every word I said, so I didn't need to worry.

"There's no need to apologize. So have you decided on the one to turn you?" he said.

I was deep in thought. The only members of the Volturi I knew so far were Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, and the three leaders, as they were all present during my nightmare a few days ago. I considered the choices one by one.

Demetri was a first-class tracker. He would be able to find anyone with his gift, no matter where they were. He seemed to be nice enough, but I wasn't comfortable with the idea of him biting into my skin.

Alec and Jane were the twins with peculiar gifts. They were both very young and seemed to be very close to one another. I found out during my stay that Alec, the young male vampire with dark brown hair, had the power to cut out all senses of a person. Meanwhile, Jane, who had pale brown hair and was as tall as her twin brother, could create some sort of mental illusion of overwhelming pain. Both were highly dangerous and made the Volturi almost invincible. Although they probably were centuries old, I did not trust them really; they looked far too young and sadistic.

Felix was the only one I knew so far who did not have a gift. I assumed that he got accepted to the Volturi due to his strength, but I wasn't too sure. He was very tall, muscular, and had shiny black hair. The problem was that he seemed to love human blood too much for me to trust him, and reminded me too much of Emmett Cullen.

Well, the choices were down to the leaders of the Volturi. Caius was definitely not an option; he was far too aggressive in my opinion. I saw him once, as he was passing by my room when I was peeking out. He gave me a look of impatience with his blazing red eyes, and quickly strolled through, whirling his silvery-blond hair. Thus, I decided that Caius was a big no-no.

The next was Aro. I didn't know what, but there was something about him. His ghostly pale skin was almost translucent, and for some reason, I enjoyed watching his milky red eyes spark every time we made eye contact. His long, jet black hair was always brushed neatly and the main leader of the Volturi was attractive in a way I could not describe. I guessed I would not mind being turned by him, seeing that he probably had the most control as he was thousands of years old.

Lastly, there was Marcus. He was the one who suggested my options; whether to stay or get killed. First impression: He was tall. Not as tall as Felix, but slightly taller than Aro. Like Aro, he had pale, translucent skin and long, smooth jet black hair. However, their appearances were very different. Although they were both good looking in their own way, Aro was a person you would describe as hot; his oval, yet well distinguished face, perfect straight nose, and slightly thin lips went well with his toned body. Marcus, on the other hand, had a bit of a square face, smaller eyes, and bulky body. He was more on the handsome side; Aro looked more like a prince when Marcus looked like a king. Overall, Aro looked a bit easier to get along with while Marcus always had a bored and stern expression on his face.

If I had a choice, I would go with either Aro or Marcus.

"Isabella? Have you made your decision?" Demetri interrupted. Whoops. I didn't realize he was still there. I closed my eyes and thought about my options. And then, I knew. I would go with my intuition.

I hoped my decision was correct. I observed Demetri's usual calm expression turn into confusion as I told him my answer. He just nodded and left.

Now I really hoped I chose the right guy.

* * *

**Well, the second chapter's done.**

**Feedback please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Demetri's POV:**

I didn't really understand why that human girl would choose one of the three leaders, of all people – or vampires, to be specific. I presume that it was because she believed they had the most experience with humans and their nature, but I shrugged it off and entered Master Aro's chamber. After all, it was not my job to question things, but to follow orders.

"Master, Isabella Swan stated her opinion on her choice of vampire," I told him. "She also added that she would truly appreciate it if you granted her wish."

Then I told him. One of Aro's eyebrows shot up.

"Really now? I shall discuss this with my brothers," he replied. "You are excused. Thank you, Demetri."

* * *

**Marcus' POV:**

I stood near the entrance to the throne room with a bored expression on my face, as usual. Aro summoned Caius and I to discuss about the human once again. While Caius waited alongside me with an irritated face, I stared into space, thinking about the odd resemblance between Didyme, my former deceased mate, and the human girl. Even their appearances were very comparable. They both had similar facial features, body shape, and height. Like my previous wife, Isabella Swan had the quality to make others notice her; they both had a special air around them which forced people to love them for who they were.

Then, the door to the room clicked and Aro entered with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Brother," he said towards me. "It appears that the girl wishes for _you _to turn her into us."

I gave him a confused look. "But Aro, I thought we already settled that you shall change her, since you volunteered to do it."

"Well. I think we should follow what she wants this time," he replied. "You will start the procedure tomorrow at noon, sharp. That is all."

Aro exited the room as quickly as he entered it, and was out of our sight in a split second. Caius left with a grunt as well, probably thinking that this was a pointless discussion. However, I remained still. I was trying to figure out why she would choose me to transform her. Many tended to avoid my apathetic self. It had been a while since something like this had happened.

A slight smile formed on my lips as I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Aro's POV:**

It was strange. I did not know why I felt disappointed when Demetri told me what she said. It wasn't as if I should have cared whether she picked me or my brother. Perhaps it was the influence of Edward's attraction to her scent and blood that caused me to feel this way. I pushed the strange, yet alluring feeling aside and prepared to finish my work as a leader of the Volturi.

Unfortunately, I heard a crash, and the scent of fresh, exotic blood hit my nose like the sudden smell of a thousand different perfumes to a human. I slowly inhaled the delicious scent of human blood, but realized in a few seconds that it came from Isabella.

In approximately 3.5 seconds, I smashed through her door to find Derek, a new member of the guard, send a quick blow to her upper body. She flew off and crashed straight to the bedpost, a sickening crunch coming from her body. Derek leaped towards her, fangs ready to pierce her skin and suck her blood dry, but he never got a chance. I lunged myself towards him and started destroying him.

I heard the other vampires coming in the room, but I paid no attention to them. Enraged, I ripped the guard to shreds, not even caring that young Isabella may be watching. The only thing on my mind was to exterminate this foolish vampire for committing such a horrid act. The worst part was that I was at fault for not coming sooner. If Isabella died as a result of my hesitation, I didn't know what I would do.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw the other vampires joining in to help. Felix – or was it Demetri? I couldn't tell at this point – was setting up a fire just outside the carpeted room with a match along with four other vampires, and others were gathering the leftover pieces to throw into the fire.

I glanced at the remains. It was simply disgusting. There were piles of twitching pieces of Derek's body splattered across the room, but as of this moment, they were none of my concern. With lightning speed, I dashed to Isabella's side and checked her condition.

"Isabella? How are you feeling?" I said softly while examining her body for broken bones. I felt devastated when I discovered she had several broken ribs and a serious wound on her stomach. I ignored the irresistible smell of delicate human blood and moved my gaze towards her face.

"Aro, right? I told you. Call me Bella. It's easier and it feels more… ugh!" she shrieked when she attempted to move.

"Don't move, Bella. Everything is going to be fine," I reassured her with the gentlest tone I had.

And I bit her.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

After pacing back and forth for hours, I had finally decided to explore the room a bit. It was the largest room I've ever seen. It was covered by light-blue paint, a luxurious king size bed, a giant TV, and a smooth, wooden desk with a bookshelf attached to it. As a bonus, there was a magnificent bathroom connected to the room, the ones you saw in five star hotels.

Since I was so bored, I began to browse through some of the books. With surprise, I found a copy of Wuthering Heights, my all-time favourite novel. However, everything happened in a flash after that. When I was attempting to take the book out of its shelf, I accidentally slipped and smashed my hand – hard – on the edge of the desk. Blood began to seep out from the wound, and before I got a chance to cleanse it in the bathroom, my door clicked open.

An unfamiliar vampire approached me. His dirty blonde hair was gelled back smoothly and he had a friendly grin on his face, but that's not what I was paying attention to. A vampire's usual blood red eyes had turned into the darkest shade of black. Which meant he was hungry. And I was the prey. Edward… I wished he was here.

"G- Get back," I said while backing away. His grin turned into a frown, as if he heard something. Suddenly, I heard a smash coming from my door and someone entering, but my vision blurred as the hungry vampire struck my stomach with a powerful force in a split second. I flew several feet and smashed my body against the bedpost, trying to regain my breathing but failing miserably.

My whole body was numb; I didn't know what hurt more, my stomach or my side. I tried to focus my vision and looked at who had entered; the enraged face of an angel stared back at me. It looked like his whole body was glowing gold. But I didn't like his expression. The angel should've been smiling instead of producing such a bloodcurdling look.

I gasped in disbelief when the angel began to attack the bloodthirsty vampire. The scene was gruesome; they were pieces flying everywhere, and I struggled to regain my consciousness to tell the angel to stop, it was enough. I tried to shout, but no voice came out of my mouth. Only blood.

I closed my eyes for several seconds and when I opened them again, Aro was at my side. He said something, but I couldn't catch anything except for my name.

"Aro, right? I told you. Call me Bella. It's easier and it feels more…" I tried to get up, but ended up grunting painfully.

"Don't move, Bella. Everything is going to be fine," he said with a beautiful, singing voice. In that instant, I believed him.

Then I felt a tremendous shock as his teeth sunk into my neck.

* * *

**Thank you to those who commented! I really appreciate your reviews and they motivated me to write another chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And one more thing. Sorry for changing point of views so much. I'll try to stick to one or two different perspectives next time :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

I didn't know how many times I screamed for the past few days. My whole body felt as if it was being burned alive. There was really no way to describe the excruciating pain with words or phrases; fire danced everywhere, and I was its only victim. On the positive side, however, it was lessening by the minute. The pain was dimming and I felt my senses coming back.

"Isn't it time for her to wake up soon?" I heard someone mumble. I did hear voices before, but this was the first time I could actually understand what they were saying.

"Yes. It should be soon. In fact, she probably can hear what we're saying at this point," a female voice replied. I think it was Jane? Weird. I didn't know she would be here to check up on me.

"Isabella. Can you hear me?" There was concern in this person's voice. It sounded deep and mature, and I knew I heard it before. Only… I couldn't identify exactly who it was. Was it Edward? No, Edward's voice didn't sound as deep as this one. And I felt a sudden heartache as I realized he was far gone anyway.

"Aro. You've never left her side for the past three days. You should take a break," another male voice said. This one sounded rough, and I recognized the bored tone. It was Marcus.

This meant the other speaker was Aro. I was shocked. The leader of the Volturi was probably busy; yet, he stayed by my side this whole time. I felt a slight smile dance upon my lips with the thought.

"Look. She's smiling. Aww, Aro. Looks like someone has a crush," a new voice teased. "I give you my blessing."

There was a slight growl. "Why are you still here, Heidi? Weren't you planning to drag Demetri to the shopping mall today?" Aro sounded irritated. "Anyways, when this one wakes up, I wish to be the first to find out what her gift may be. That is the only reason I am wasting precious time guarding her."

The woman gave out a high-pitched laugh. "Don't deny it, Aro. We all saw how furious you were once she was attacked. And you know what Marcus said. You guys are sou-" Before she could finish her sentence, I heard a crash. It sounded as if someone smashed something hard – maybe a desk or a cabinet.

"One more word coming out from you, and I will personally make sure you face hell as a living being," Aro uttered darkly. What was this Heidi saying to enrage him so?

"Ooh. I feel so frightened. Oh no, please don't hurt me, Aro the Almighty. I can't afford to face your wrath!" I could feel the immense amount of sarcasm she added to her tone. "Anyways, since this human came, things have been interesting, you know. Oh wait, my mistake. I suppose she's no longer one now."

First, I didn't understand what she was talking about, but the truth struck me like a slap in the face. Right. Aro bit me. That means I was now… one of them.

I wished Edward was the one to change me. Everything would have been perfect if only he didn't stop the transformation when James bit me. If only he didn't leave me. If only he didn't come to Volterra to kill himself.

For the first time, I noticed that no tears came out when I thought about him. Now that I was a vampire, just like he and his family was.

Slowly and carefully, I opened my eyes.

* * *

The first thing I saw was a room full of stunning vampires. There were four individuals standing above me, and all four pairs of eyes stared into mine with amazement. I suddenly felt embarrassed that I was the centre of attention, but for once in my life, my face didn't get heated up and no familiar blush was embedded on my cheeks.

I couldn't hold back a pang of disappointment as I thought about how the Cullen family would have reacted the same way. Dismissing the thought, I looked around for some kind of distraction.

A vampire's concerning gaze caught my attention, and I knew he was the one who changed me, as well as the one who saved my life.

In my opinion, Aro looked completely different. His face was much more defined than before, and although no sunlight was present, his skin looked like it was sparkling. His jet black hair was laid back on his head in a smooth, flat fashion while his red eyes glowed brighter than ever before. I could make out the little details which I missed before, and Aro never looked more gorgeous.

I moved to the next two faces. I recognized one as Jane, and assumed the other female was Heidi. They were both stunning; Jane's full lips and round facial structure was still there, but she looked like a child angel. Heidi, on the other hand, seemed to be in her early twenties. She had lustrous mahogany hair and full crimson eyes; her beauty was even comparable to Rosalie's.

Lastly, I looked into the eyes of Marcus. Everything looked the same except he seemed ten times more handsome and was radiating with beauty. I knew it was wrong of me to feel this way, especially since I belonged to Edward, but I couldn't help my thoughts. I shifted my attention to the actual room in order to escape his direct gaze.

It was the same room I was assigned to. The only difference was that the desk I was provided with was smashed into two. I figured it must've been from the sound earlier. And speaking of sound, there were buzzing noises in my ear coming from all directions. My head hurt while my brain attempted to process all these tinkling sounds, but all of sudden, they were gone when I heard a voice speak.

"How do you feel, Isabella?" Aro said smoothly while offering a hand to help get me up.

"I feel… great. I haven't felt this good all my life," I replied with a singing voice. Huh. I hardly even recognized my own voice. But I suppose it was to be expected. After all, I was expecting a lot of changes if I was ever turned into a vampire. I took Aro's hand and he effortlessly lifted my body in a sitting position. "But the buzzing sound is really getting on my nerves."

Aro chuckled. "That's because they're voices. Coming from within and outside of the castle. You see, as a vampire, your five senses have all been heightened to a certain degree."

I gasped. I found it hard to believe that I now possessed the same strength and agility as every other vampire. It was a good feeling too – now I no longer needed to pay close attention to my surroundings in case I tripped and scratched myself or feel as if I was a burden to everyone. Suddenly excited, I jumped up, flying several feet in air, and stretched my body once I was back on the floor.

Aro and Marcus suddenly stood on guard. Then, when nothing happened, Jane and Heidi giggled in their bell-like voices.

"She's not going to hurt anyone. Right Bella?" Jane said playfully.

Now, I was perplexed. Why in the world would I do that? When Aro and Marcus saw my confused look, they dropped their guard, but not completely.

"Well. This is unexpected. You seem to be in more control than most newborns. But, one thing remains, Isabella. Aren't you thirsty?" Aro said softly. Now that he mentioned it, my throat _did_ feel parched.

"Just a drink of water and I'll be fine. It's been around three days since I last ate or drank after all," I told him. "Could you guide me to the kitchen?"

There was silence. And then, Jane spoke up. "Uh… Bella. You're not human anymore. Which means… you definitely do not want _water_, but human _blood_. But don't worry. We already took care of it. We assumed the Cu – _they _influenced you enough that you'd only want to drink animal blood. So we're going on a hunt!"

"Oh," was all I could manage. "What if I mess it up?"

"Don't worry! Marcus, Felix, and I volunteered to supervise you while you're hunting. So there will be no problem at all!"

Ha. I wish that was the case. If I kept even one percent of my old clumsiness, I'd probably set a whole forest on fire without meaning to. Well, it was worth a try. "So when do we go?"

Before Jane got a chance to reply, Marcus spoke up. "Right now."

Well, this was about to be my first hunt. I just hoped it wouldn't end in disaster.

* * *

**Hehehe, thanks for your kind words people!**

**and to amg.s: he will be later in the story :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**let me know what you guys think please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV:**

Before we left to go on our hunt, Jane insisted that I took a look at myself – and I was curious too. Would I be able to recognize myself from the change of appearance? I took a full, unnecessary breath as she brought in a huge, human-sized mirror and placed it right in front of me.

I could not help but gasp. I was already aware of the fact that I would become better looking when I underwent the change of becoming a vampire; but, not to this extent. As a human, I considered my looks to be slightly above average. But now, the only word I could use to describe myself was _beautiful_.

Although my pale skin did not seem too different, anyone could tell it was significantly smoother and clearer. My face retained its heart-shaped form – except, it was not as deformed (as I called it). My usually flat, dark brown hair became considerably silky and my chocolate brown eyes were gone; instead, they were replaced by an emotionless, black colour. My nose never looked straighter, and my lips were the only thing which looked the same. After gawking at my face for several seconds, my eyes shifted to my body. It was gorgeous. It appeared just like a model's body, except there was hardly any fat, but muscle. It was toned just the way the entire girl population wanted it to be, as well as slight curves to add more cleavage. Overall, I was perfect in my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard someone whistle. "Whoaaa, Bella. You look hot. Tonight, mind coming to my room?" I whirled around and saw Felix giving me a wink.

Before I got a chance to respond, Aro snarled, "Get back to your duties, Felix." At that moment, Aro and I made eye contact.

"Sorry, _master_, but this is. Supervising her hunt today, remember? And speaking of that, we should head out soon. She might attack us any second," he said jokingly while turning around and giving me another wink. Then, his tone started to darken as he continued, "You never know, with all these crazy newborns these days. I heard a vampire named Victoria was creating an army filled with them?"

"Oh, I heard about that too. According to my sources, they are aiming for a human named… Isabella Swan," Jane answered.

"Come off it, Jane. Your clients don't deserve to be counted as sources," Felix replied with a chuckle.

"Be more serious, you immature muscle-brain! I'm not the smartest one around here, but I'm pretty sure they're talking about our Bella." I felt grateful when she referred to me as 'our' Bella. I would miss this place when I leave to live with the Cullen family again. After all, I figured a while ago that if they couldn't visit me, what stopped me from visiting them?

"In case you damaged your brain or something, they said a _human _named Isabella Swan. I don't see a human with us right now. Do you? Maybe you should have your eyes checked, Jane. I guess your vision worsened the past few centuries for glaring at every single thing you see in existence," Felix responded.

"Felix, Jane, stop. We do not have the time for your immaturity," Aro interrupted. "Nevertheless, what you heard was right. But there is no need to worry. I will be taking care of it tonight, as I need to get back to my responsibilities anyhow. Now you may take your leave." He never left his eyes off of mine during the whole time. I abruptly turned my head in the opposite direction, ridding myself of the awkwardness in the air.

"Sure. Let's get this over with. Ready, Bells?" Felix asked. I nodded my head and Felix, Jane, and I left the room to fetch Marcus and leave.

* * *

**Aro's POV:**

I sighed. Because of my stubborn decision to watch over young Isabella's transformation, I now had a tremendous amount of catching up to do. Usually, three days made no difference; however, there was a problem rising, as Victoria was carelessly creating an army of newborns to attack a human. And that was against Volturi rules.

I sighed once more and called Caius to discuss what was to be done. Obviously, he and I both agreed to exterminate the newborns and this Victoria. Now the difficult part was to select the ones who would do the deed. Although the usual team consisted of Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri, it was to be altered slightly if there was to be no delay in this execution.

Demetri and Alec were definitely nominated for the job, but they would need backup as well in case something went wrong, as unlikely it may seem. I knew I had to pick those who had a considerable amount of skill and experience – otherwise, the Volturi's reputation may experience a downfall.

After much thought, I decided to send Chelsea, Afton, and Santiago along with Alec and Demetri. I planned it all out; after Demetri tracked down this opposition, Chelsea would manipulate the misguided newborns into confusion. Thus, they will attack one another without requiring Alec's gift to paralyse their senses. If they took too much time, Alec could step in at any time and Afton, Demetri, and Santiago would perform the deeds themselves. It was a perfect plan in my opinion, and these were all very powerful guards.

Furthermore, these vampires were headed to Forks, where the Cullens resided. If one of the coven's members was "accidentally" killed, it would bring benefit to the Volturi. After all, the Cullen family could potentially become our enemies in the future.

I called Demetri, Alec, Chelsea, Santiago, and Afton and instructed them on their mission. It would take between two to ten days for these five to accomplish their task, depending on the army's location and their experiences in terms of fighting. I saw them depart swiftly and efficiently, not even wasting a second.

Now my thoughts went back to Isabella. I wondered how she was faring in her first hunt.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

_Meanwhile… _

I could not believe that I committed such a sin. He seemed to be only in his early twenties – he probably never even married the woman he loved, never got to become a parent to a child, never experienced the many joys in life. Yet I killed him.

* * *

**Like usual, thank you for the reviews! **

**I will be talking about Bella's gift soon enough, maybe in the next chap. **

**Feedback please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV:**

_Flashback_

Jane, Felix, Marcus, and I had left the castle and decided to hunt on a hiking trail a few miles away. Felix recommended it since it had an abundance of many different types of animals, such as deer, bears, and mountain lions. We began to run in the northwest direction through another trail, and I was amazed by my own lightness and speed. I felt as if I was already used to this whole life as a vampire, seeing as my legs flawlessly took long, perfect strides while I ran full speed.

"Wow, Bella. It looks like you were made for this life," Felix commented from behind me. I turned back and flashed him a smile. In return, he gave me a thumbs-up and quickened his pace to overrun me. In a few seconds, he was striding several feet in front of my position.

My competitive attitude kicked in. I doubled my pace and passed both Felix and Marcus by a few meters. Felix grunted, accelerated his pace once more, and caught up to me barely. As I realized that my speed was superior to his, I let out a hearty laugh. All my life, I had never beaten a guy at anything in terms of my physical self, but even that changed thanks to the Volturi. I recalled the time when I found out that Edward was the fastest runner of the Cullen family. As soon as I got the opportunity, I would ask him for a race. It was an amusing thought – me, beating Edward at something other than being clumsy.

My eyes let out an excited glint and I dashed like my life depended on it. Obviously, I left the Volturi members behind, and I hoped that Felix was eating my dust. He deserved it after all; he was the one who challenged me in the first place. I heard him shout something along the words 'stop' and 'dangerous', but I ignored his pleas and continued running full-speed for several minutes.

Then, a sudden scent struck my nose. It was the most delectable smell I had ever experienced; it had a touch of honey odour added to it, as well as the sweet, mouth-watering aroma of another scent I could not describe, and I would stop at nothing to find its source. As if it made any better, the back of my throat started to burn feverishly. And somewhere in my delusional mind, I knew it was the scent of fresh human blood, but my thirst overrode my common sense.

I stopped running when I saw a young man a few feet ahead. He had black hair and bright green eyes, and by the looks of it, he seemed to be slightly drunk. I slowly inhaled his appetizing smell, already imagining his hot, delicious blood soothing my throat. It was a welcoming thought – and so, I crouched to perform my offensive stance and readied myself to strike. Unfortunately, the man sensed a presence and shifted his body toward me.

"Who's there? Well, whatever. I don't really care who you are, I just need help. It looks like I wandered too far off from the campfire here. If you helped me get back, I can guarantee you that I'll pay you whatever the hell amount of cash you want," the man slurred while taking a couple of steps toward my position.

Then, my senses came back to me. I almost punched myself out of shame. To think that I was about to attack someone so innocent and lost, it disappointed me to no end.

He struggled as he headed to my position. "I said, do you mind if you helped me get back to my site. Are you deaf, you bitch?" My eyes widened not because of his harsh words – oh no, I was barely even listening to what he was jabbering about – but the distance between us. He was only several centimetres apart, and our eyes were locked together.

I jumped back. "D- Don't come any closer. Please," I muttered while covering my nose and mouth with my hands. "Just leave."

I could now see the irritation forming on his face. "What are you, seventeen? Eighteen? You teenagers are all the same. You should pay some respect to those who are older than you." To my dismay, he approached at an even closer distance than before. He even touched my cheek with his rough hands.

"Hmm. You're quite the beauty there. It would be such a waste to cut that pretty face of yours. I _am_ carrying a pocket knife. Just for precautions, you know." He pulled out a tiny blade which had my horrified reflection plastered onto it. "So what do you say, sweetheart? Wanna come join me back in my tent?"

How could a person own such reeking breath have such an alluring scent? I gently pushed him away, and tried not to look back as I walked toward the direction I came from at human speed. Maybe it was a bad idea to have left the other vampires behind. Mustering all the courage I had, I bit my lips and walked further and further away from the man, desperately hoping he would not follow.

My wishes were denied. I heard the rustling leaves behind me. He walked according to my pace at first, but suddenly charged in my direction. I easily dodged his attempt to stab my arm and jumped in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for both of us, the foolish man accidentally stabbed his own hand when he missed me. If I was not so delirious at this moment, I would have laughed at his stupidity. However, this was not the case as my eyes became a merciless, flat colour, and in less than a second, I grabbed his arm at a speed only supernatural beings were capable of producing.

"How… how did you do that?" His voice sounded frightened. The human tried to pull away using all his strength, but he could not budge my arm at all.

"I told you to leave, didn't I? Well, it's too bad for you, because you lost your chance," I flatly stated to him. "But… before I do anything, I'll tell you a secret."

"P – Please! I won't tell anyone about this! Let me go! I'll give you anything you want!" He continued to struggle within my iron-hard grip, but gave up once he realized his efforts were futile.

Enjoying his misery just as a predator enjoyed seeing the struggle of its prey, I smiled sadistically. "No, you've seen too much already. So now, moving on to what I was saying before. The secret is…" I leaned my lips forward until it touched the man's right ear and whispered, "you're about to die."

Before I sunk my teeth into his body, I took a final look at the man's eyes. It was devoid of all emotion. His whole face seemed to be in resignation for what was coming ahead and his body was limp. He and I both knew what was to be happened next. After all, I was a predator while he was my prey.

_Flashback_

I was too ashamed of myself to think back to what happened next. The worst part of it all was that I _enjoyed _dominating over the man, just like a sadistic murderer. True, his blood was the only reason to cause me to act this way, but I could not bear the fact that I was making excuses for myself.

However, no matter how many times I denied it, a tiny part of my body did not regret the decision at all. I took pleasure in sucking that man's supply of blood, the hot, soothing liquid which rid me of all thoughts and pain –

_Stop. You're making this so much worse, _I told myself. Even if I wanted to change what had happened in the past, what was done was done. There was no turning back.

Even so, I wished there was a way. I'd give anything to change what happened. To go back to the past and fix my mistakes…

As soon as I thought this, everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on grass surrounded by plants and trees. My vision was directed toward the clear, blue sky and after a moment, I swiftly got on my feet. I looked around my surroundings but I had no idea where I was and what I was doing. However, I could not drop the feeling that I've been here before. It all looked vaguely familiar…

Then, I heard a voice. "How… how did you do that?" Whoever it was, he sounded very anxious.

Another voice spoke up, this time a woman's. "I told you to leave, didn't I? Well, it's too bad for you, because you lost your chance." My eyes widened at what she said, because they were the exact words I said a few minutes ago.

I moved closer to the voices' source and took a quick peek. What I saw then was not possible. In fact, it was definitely impossible. There was no way this could be happening.

A few feet ahead of me, I unquestionably saw an image of myself holding the arm of the man I just killed moments ago – he was, with no doubt, still breathing, still alive.

At this point, I had almost convinced myself that this whole thing was a dream. Until I realized one vital flaw in my theory.

Vampires did not sleep. As a matter of fact, they did not suddenly fall into unconsciousness and dream – ever.

So what exactly was happening here?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was enjoying my few days of freedom before school started :P**

**So did anyone guess Bella's gift yet? Everything will be clear (hopefully) in the next chapter.**

**Liked this chapter? Hated it? Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV:**

Now that I calmed myself down just a tiny bit, I decided there was really no point in having internal conflicts within myself. I would figure out how to exit this imagination later; for now, I felt that I needed to at least prevent… myself from feeding from the human. However, I could not just approach my other self. She – or I – would attack me – or her – thinking I was an illusion, which I probably was. No, I would need to think this carefully, hopefully in the next few milliseconds.

Suddenly, my face lit up when an idea popped into my head. It was definitely a poorly thought idea. But, it would most likely do the trick. At this point, the other Bella was whispering in the man's ear. I would need to act fast – or else, all would have been in vain.

I took a deep breath, and shouted, "Bella? Bella?" I tried my hardest to imitate the voice of Ren_é_e, my mother. I desperately hoped that my other self would recognize the voice, especially since James had taken advantage of it several months ago, while I was still human. It was a devastating experience, and I knew I would never forget what happened that day. The only question was, was my love for my family greater than my desire for blood, or would my efforts not be enough of a reminder?

Thankfully, the newborn seemed to be distracted. She – or I – glanced toward my direction, gave out a confused look, and stared back at the emotionless man. Then, I felt relief flow through my body as I saw her face form a shattered and horrified expression. She crouched still, and then lightly struck the black-haired man's neck in order to relieve him to unconsciousness. This was good. After he woke up tomorrow, he would believe everything that occurred was all just a nightmare; that is, _if_ he remembered anything.

My other self cautiously approached my position, and I froze as still as a frightened animal. I frantically wished she would leave, that she did not see me.

Fortunately for me, after an awkward silence, she shook her head twice and left. When I was entirely sure she, or I, was out of hearing distance, I let out a grateful sigh.

Well, now that my sin was officially cleansed, I had one more problem to worry about. If this was not a dream, what was I doing here? Would I ever get back to my own time? One part of my brain told me that I had somehow miraculously traveled back to the past, but the rest of it told me this: I was going crazy. Yep. Isabella Marie Swan, who was eighteen and recently turned into a newborn vampire, developed mental issues. As of this moment, my life was _great_.

However, I could not shake off the feeling that the latter explanation was wrong. What if it was really possible to go back to the past? It could have been a vampire thing; after all, I knew little to nothing of their powers and gifts. The Cullen family may not have told me of all the possibilities a vampire could achieve…

Still... the idea to move through time seemed impossible. After all, even Alice Cullen, my former best friend, could only _see_ the future, not experience it. And her power was of the rarest of the rare.

Nevertheless, I decided that I would attempt to travel back in my own time. In my opinion, trying was better than staring off into space like an idiot, which was exactly what I was doing right now. But the problem was that I had no idea how I was going to approach this. Maybe I had to shout something. Or chant a spell.

_Go back, _I shouted in my head loudly. Nothing.

_Travel back! Abracadabra!_

Still nothing.

I chuckled to myself. What exactly was I doing? This wasn't going to work…

I recalled what my thoughts were right before I woke up in this time period. Actually, I remembered the exact lines – I wished to go back to the past and fix my mistakes… Hmm. This just gave me an idea. Maybe – just _maybe_ – if I stated a specific command, I would be able to go back to my time.

_Now that my mistakes stand corrected, I wish to return to my present time,_ I said to myself.

I waited. And waited, but there was no change at first. After that, I felt a tingling sensation at the tip of my fingertips. I felt myself swaying, and just like before, darkness crushed me like a human would squash an ant.

* * *

**Marcus' POV:**

After Isabella had scurried off, all three Volturi members became worried. Because of our carelessness, there was a high potential that our secret would be revealed. However, for some reason, I was more worried about the newborn's safety. We were all aware of what a newborn vampire would most likely do. If she located a human, there was no doubt that she will chase after the odour like a madman.

It had been precisely forty minutes since Isabella disappeared from our sights. Although we were following her scent with the best of our abilities, we still could not locate her. Really, it was a shame Demetri did not join us. It would be so much easier with him, but alas, not all things were to our advantage.

Suddenly, we stopped in our tracks. Our fears were confirmed; there was the scent of human blood not far ahead. Even worse, the newborn's scent was mixed with it. This only meant… we were too late.

I did not know why my heart felt crushed. After all, it wasn't as if this situation had not happened before. Isabella was not the only vampire who was against the idea of feeding from humans. In fact, I recalled the time when even the twins were reluctant to kill innocent lives. Now take a look at them. They loved human blood as much as every one of the Volturi guards did.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Felix sounded pleased, and I swiftly turned to look at his face. I was so very close to snarling at him, since he was the one at fault in the first place for initiating the race. But as soon as I saw the mysterious glint in his eyes, I knew there was something else. I turned to where he was staring at, and incredulously, there was a _live _human lying there with blood pooling under his palm.

"Master, why is he still alive? Shouldn't Bella have finished him already?" Jane asked with a shocked tone. I stayed silent, and we both knew that I was just as clueless as she was.

"In any case, I'm getting pretty thirsty. And there's always a chance that this one knows something he shouldn't know, right? Dibs," Felix announced while picking the frail head of the human up with his giant hand.

I turned away in disgust as Felix began to feed. In the end, no vampire took pleasure in watching another vampire feed unless they were watching their mate. Putting that aside, I was becoming anxious for Isabella. It was apparent that she did not feed on the human, so where exactly was she?

As though she read my mind, Isabella, the subject of our concern, appeared. Just like that. Out of thin air. There was a thud as Felix dropped his victim in surprise, and all three of us were gawking in astonishment at the vampire before us.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Hope you guys liked it :)**

**And to the person who asked whether the pairing is Bella/Aro or Bella/Marcus.. you'll find out later *smug smile***

**Feedback please!**


End file.
